sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman/Miscellaneous
Quotes *''"You fool, away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!"'' - Just before Tails' last boss fight with Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"Get a load of this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"No way! I can't believe this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"He's not going to get away with this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"All Systems, Full Power!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"Yes!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, completing a stage. *''"Oh! I hate that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way!"'' - At the beginning of the final story in Sonic Adventure. *''"Better luck next time, fox-boy!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after beating Tails in the first Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"Ah...! I let my guard down..."'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after being beaten by Tails in the first Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you might not be so lucky."'' - After Eggman lost to Tails in Sonic Adventure 2. * "No! That's no good! You've spoiled my plan...!" - ''Eggman to Rouge, with 5 seconds left on the clock in Security Hall. * ''"Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry and get back here, right now, before the island blows up with you on it!" - ''Eggman to Shadow, right before the bomb on Prison Island goes off in ''Sonic Adventure 2. *''"If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!"'' - Eggman threatening Amy at gunpoint in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Because you just told me, Fox-Boy!"'' - After Tails asks how Eggman knew that the Chaos Emerald he was holding was fake, in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"No! I can't lose to Tails!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after being beaten by Tails in the second Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"It's...it's my grandfather...Gerald Robotnik."'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2 when he realizes that the Eclipse Cannon won't fire. *''"Muhahahaha! Guess what Sonic Heroes...? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I will conquer the world. Think you can stop me? Ahahahaha!"'' - Eggman announcing to Team Sonic his plans for world domination at the start of Team Sonic's story in'' Sonic Heroes. *"Metal Sonic has finally transformed! (...) It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it. Aaa... If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!'' - Eggman in Sonic Heroes just after Metal Sonic transforms into Metal Madness. *''"You both know you can't defeat me."'' - Eggman speaking to Shadow and Amy. *''"This is nonsense! You will obey me! Or there will be dire consequences!"'' - Eggman in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"I'M the one who should rule this world!"'' - Eggman needing to drive the Black Arms out of Earth so he can conquer the world instead in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"You know what they say, the more the merrier!"'' - Eggman in the Mad Matrix Egg Breaker battle in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"You're going to pay for this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Advance 3. *''"All I can say is that something nearby is generating a massive electromagnetic pulse. That may have forcibly engaged the program in the robot's buffer!"'' - Eggman telling Sonic how his damaged robot is flying in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity" *''"The power units are resonating together forming a giant black hole!"'' - Eggman telling Sonic, Jet and friends that the Black Hole is forming in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity" *''"Now allow me to introduce to you my latest creation!"'' - Eggman demonstrating his "Solaris prototype" to Team Heroes in Sonic 2006. *''"Hohoho! Success! A brilliant success!! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts Foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened! Now I just need to harness it power. Eggmanland will finally come to be! (laughs)"'' - Eggman after the whole planet splits apart in Sonic Unleashed. *''"(Laughs), Well Sonic, prepare to be sunk!"'' - Eggman before battling the Egg Cauldron for the first time in Tornado Defense Act 1 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Energy level's dropping? Gaah, what a disaster! RETREAT!"'' - Eggman after defeating the Egg Cauldron in Tornado Defense Act 1 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"(Laughs), Don't think this will be like last time!"'' - Eggman before battling the Egg Cauldron for the second time in Tornado Defense Act 2 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Gwaaaugh! Sssoniiic! Don't think you've won this!"'' - Eggman after defeating the Egg Cauldron in Tornado Defense Act 2 of Sonic Unleashed. *''"Charged and ready! Begone, hedgepig!"'' - Eggman if the timer for battling the Egg Cauldron for the second time in Tornado Defense Act 2 expires in Sonic Unleashed. *"Even you won't last long against this one!" - One of Eggman's quotes when battling the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Checkmate, Sonic! Hope you've said your goodbyes!"'' - Another of Eggman's quotes when battling the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. *''"You little...YOU LITTLE!!"'' - When Eggman takes damage while piloting the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. (He only says the phrase a second time in the Wii version.) *''"Yes, yes! Dark Gaia, crush that insolent, little hedgehog! Kick him into the outer limits of space!"'' - Eggman attempting to command Dark Gaia to attack Sonic the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed. *''"OH, SHUT UUUUUP!!!"'' - Eggman venting his anger at Orbot in the ending of Sonic Unleashed. *''"For I, the illustrious Doctor Robotnik, have completely and utterly resigned."'' - Eggman addressing himself as Robotnik for the first time since Sonic Adventure in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"That's right, Sonic. The great Dr. Robotnik has reformed! Ha ha ha ha ha!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"It's cute how much you hate me."'' - Eggman to Sonic in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"The dimensional Buffer is a fine invention. Pity I never got a chance to test it. At least not since that last time. I never did see those pants again."'' - Eggman talking about the Dimensional Buffer in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. *''"There is the small issue that a giant floating island crashed into my city knocking out my power grid. *sniff* My beautiful power grid."'' - Eggman mentioning that Angel Island crashed into Metropolis taking out the power in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. *''"Hasta la bye-bye, suckers!"'' - When Eggman leaves the Big Boy to take care of Sonic in Sonic Colors. *''"Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes! That's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, since we only want to return your keys."'' - One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropical Resort level in Sonic Colors. *''"Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into. Repeat. Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in-- wait a minute, what the heck?!"'' - One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropical Resort level in Sonic Colors. *''"Shortly, I will have no need for those idiots. In just a few hours, Sonic's world will be under my control. When it is, it will be the crown jewel of my amusement park; the GREATEST amusement park in the universe! Hoo ho ho! Ouch! I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle!"'' - Eggman demanding that he will have the last laugh in Sonic Colors. *''"We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting."'' - One of Eggman announcements in Sonic Colors. *''"Curse you, Sonic! Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them!"'' - After Sonic interrupts his gloating before the final boss fight of Sonic Colors. *''"What I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right now."'' - When Cubot was talking nonstop in the after-credit cutscene of Sonic Colors. *''"Hehehe..... ME!"'' - To Orbot and Cubot telling them they the world will only have one thing on its mind, that being himself, from Sonic Colors. *''"You. You... you...YOU! YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" ''- Just before being defeated in Sonic Colors. *''"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake!"'' - sarcastically answering Orbot in Sonic Colors. *''"Idiot! Get me more aliens!"'' - To Cubot in Sonic Colors. *''"Me? I did nothing at all. Unless shooting him with my mind control cannon that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to him, does it?" - Eggman explaining how he controlled Tails in ''Sonic Colors. *''"Take a good look at yourself, Sonic. (...) It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever! Hoo hoo hoo!"'' - Eggman prior to the Death Egg battle in Sonic Generations. *''"Time for a change of pace!"'' - During the Egg Dragoon battle in Sonic Generations. *''"I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time!"'' - Eggman after his Egg Dragoon is destroyed by Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"You're not in a position to demand ANYTHING, you nasty little pincushion!'' - Eggman after being confronted by Classic and Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this Unique Creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities, even I had never been able to master. It could erase time and space. I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me!"'' - Eggman explaining about what happened after Sonic Colors and he need Robotnik's help to complete the Time Eater. *''"...The world? I'm going to OWN the world when I'm finished with Sonic! (Maniac Laughter, coughs, and then laughs again)"'' - Eggman upon his encounter with Classic and Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics ... forever." - Eggman's response to Robotnik's reaction to his insane laughter. *"It's the exact same time as when you asked earlier, and it'll be the exact same time when you ask later. THERE IS NO TIME HERE!"'' - Eggman when Robotnik asks him what time it is at the end of Sonic Generations. *''"Don't get too self-righteous; it'll be YOUR plan pretty soon!"'' - Eggman telling Robotnik what he did, he will do it in the future. *''"That's not a bad idea! I always enjoyed telling people what to do!"'' - Eggman agreeing to Robotnik's idea about going back and getting his teaching degree. *''"Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badniks. Boom! Instant army! It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below."'' Eggman explaining the creation of Badniks to the Zeti in Sonic Lost World. *''"I hone your abilities. I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create. I even give you a giant sandwich! And you still disappoint me."'' - Eggman admonishing the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. *''"When it's the only thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mechs! You moronic hedgehog!"'' - Eggman after Sonic deprives him of the Cacophonic Conch he was using to control the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. *''"Thanks to Sonic, everything's gone "cattywampus!"- Eggman explaining how it's Sonic's fault he lost control of the Deadly Six. *"''I don't like working with my most hated enemies any more than you do." - Eggman allying himself with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six. *"If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many." - Eggman explaining to Sonic why he builds so many military factories in Sonic Lost World. *"I think I liked it better when I was trying to destroy you." - Eggman when Tails insults him on the way he designed Cubot's voice chip. *"Actually, nothing bites more than having to listen to this dreadful conversation." - Eggman as Sonic and Tails argue about trusting him to stop the Extractor. *''"I'll get fat from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!"'' - Eggman threatening Zavok and Zazz in the Frozen Factory. *''"I'll burn your worlds you rebellious scum! I'll destroy everything you love and make you watch!"'' - Eggman threatening Zavok and Zazz after they rise up against him and use his Extractor to destroy Sonic's world. *''"As long as I can still strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine."'' - Eggman replying to Orbot after he comments on Eggman hurting his hands. *''"I'll find another conch, and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time I'll make them stronger!"'' - Eggman after being defeated by Sonic in Sonic Lost World. *"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MUSTACHE?!" - Eggman hearing Orbot and Cubot talking about his halved mustache at the end of Sonic Lost World. *''"You're history!"'' - Eggman before enyone takes him on in Sonic Dash. *''"Sonic, how I hate him. And all of that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction. Every defeat, every humiliation at the hedgehog's hands will be returned a thousand-fold by my unstoppable creation. This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe and conquer the world!"'' - Eggman in the introduction of Sonic Forces. References }} Category:Miscellaneous subpages